Hyacinth
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Second of "Mondi diVersi, Differenti Ama". Ia berjanji untuk membuat dunia yang lebih layak untuknya. Untuk bunga hyacinth-nya yang cantik. Ghost x Innocent!Mukuro.


Me: kufufufufufufu~ *¬*

Mukuro: *shudders* kenapa kau…?

Me: kufufufuHAHAHAHAHAHA *¬*

Byakuran: fufu~

Mukuro: *sweatdrop* dasar orang-orang gila...

Me: Σ (˚Д ˚;;) aku tidak gila!!! Aku hanya ingin menyebarkan 10069 looooove~ *¬*

Mukuro: Ya ya terserah...

Me: menyebalkan! (‵Д′)=3

Byakuran: hahaha ^___^

Mukuro: Sudah, cepat m ulai! （六∀・）Ψ

Me: (‵^′)=3

**Title: Hyacinth**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Pairings: 10069, but actually Ghost x Innocent!Mukuro**

**Summary: Ia berjanji untuk membuat dunia yang lebih layak untuknya. Untuk bunga hyacinth-nya yang cantik. Ghost x Innocent!Mukuro.**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Kyouya from F. owns Toaru Hi no Nikki.**

Byakuran: Toaru apa? O.O

Me: Toaru Hi no Nikki, A diary of certain days. Ada kamu dan Mukuro kecil ^w^

Byakuran: *o* Lihat! Lihat!

Mukuro: ¬_¬ …aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bodoh…

Me: *open the folder to the manga* Eh iya…enjoy~ XD

**Note: Hyacinth, bunga berwarna biru dengan enam kelopak. Pas sama Mukuro 'kan? :D**

**

* * *

Hyacinth**

Ia berdiri di sana, sendirian, di tengah hamparan bunga berwarna biru itu. Warna yang indah—senada dengan warna rambut dan mata kanannya. Ia berdiri, menikmati harum wanginya bunga hyacinth yang entah mengapa selalu menenteramkan hatinya. Kaus putih yang ukurannya dua kali besar badannya berkibar seraya angin menerpa dirinya.

Namun, baru saja ia akan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam ketenangan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemeresak semak-semak disibakkan. Ia segera menoleh, waspada. Matanya mengerjap sedikit begitu melihat sosok bocah lelaki berambut putih, tidak lebih tua darinya dan memiliki semacam tato hitam di bawah mata kanannya, berjalan keluar dari semak-semak tersebut.

Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bosan dengan keheningan yang tidak nyaman itu, si bocah tak dikenal tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"Hallo! Apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

Tak ada jawaban. Bocah berambut biru itu tetap diam membisu, menatap lelaki tak dikenal di hadapannya.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Keduanya menolak untuk saling berbicara, mengenalkan diri masing-masing. Tahu bahwa bocah misterius itu tidak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat, bocah berambut biru itu berbalik, meninggalkan ladang bunga hyacinth itu.

"Ah...hei! Namaku Byakuran!" bocah berambut putih itu berseru kepadanya. "Err...apa bisa kita bertemu lagi?"

Bocah berambut biru itu tidak menjawab. Ia terus saja berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan Byakuran memandangi sosoknya yang menjauh. Ia tidak tahu nama bocah itu, tapi satu yang ia tahu.

Bocah itu cantik sekali.

Dan ia sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

_

* * *

Diary,_

_Aku telah jatuh cinta kepada anak yang namanya tidak kuketahui._

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Byakuran mengunjungi padang bunga hyacinth itu lagi. Ia datang pagi-pagi sekali, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tempat ia menyeruak muncul kemarin. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sementara ia dengan sabarnya menunggu bocah yang sama mendatangi tempat itu.

"Ah...dia datang!"

Benar saja. Bocah berambut biru itu datang lagi. Dengan langkah tenangnya, ia berjalan menuju tempat itu, dibimbing oleh aroma wangi bunga itu. Sejenak, Byakuran terdiam terpaku, memandangi kecantikan anak yang disukainya itu, sejurus kemudian teringat tujuannya bersembunyi dan menungguinya di sana.

"Hai!"

Bocah itu terlihat terkejut. Ia langsung saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabiskan waktu di padang bunga itu. Byakuran, yang tahu bahwa anak itu akan segera pergi, langsung menghampirinya dan menggenggam lengannya, menahannya.

"T-tunggu!"

Anak itu terkesiap dan refleks menarik tangannya dari genggaman Byakuran. Ekspresinya ketakutan, dan badannya sedikit gemetar. Spontan saja Byakuran merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"M-maafkan aku..."

Bocah berambut biru itu diam memandangi Byakuran. Ada sedikit ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, seolah ia belum pernah mendengar permintaan maaf. Ia menunduk, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Byakuran yang masih terpana.

_

* * *

Diary,_

_Ekspresinya yang kulihat hari ini membuatnya lebih manis._

* * *

"Hai!"

Hari berikutnya, Byakuran kembali menemui bocah itu di tempat yang sama. Tapi, berbeda dari hari kemarin, anak itu tidak langsung pergi. Ia hanya diam sejenak, sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk angkat bicara.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan denganku."

Mengerjap sejenak, sebelum ia bersorak gembira. "Kau bisa bicara! Eh maksudku...aku senang mendengar suaramu untuk pertama kalinya."

Bocah itu kembali memandangi Byakuran dalam diam. Merasa sedikit senang karena mengira bahwa anak itu akan tinggal lebih lama, Byakuran mendekatinya. Namun sayang, ia segera melangkah mundur begitu merasa bahwa jarak antara mereka berdua semakin sempit. Byakuran hanya tertawa kecewa, namun langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat bocah itu berbalik untuk melangkah pergi.

"Ah...hei! Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Ia berhenti untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tetap diam. Ekspresinya tampak tak rela untuk memberikan namanya. Byakuran kembali merasa bersalah.

"Uhm...kalau tidak boleh memanggil dengan nama aslimu, bagaimana kalau nama panggilan saja?" usul bocah berambut putih itu. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan sebuah panggilan untuk anak itu. "Oh ya...bagaimana kalau Giacinta?"

Bocah berambut biru itu berbalik. "...Hyacinth?"

"Ya, Hyacinth! Hyacinth dalam bahasa Itali itu Giacinta, 'kan? Nama yang pas untukmu."

"...Itu nama untuk perempuan."

"Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"...Aku...laki-laki."

"Oh...eh, tunggu...APA?!"

Sementara Byakuran terkejut dengan pernyataannya, anak itu terus saja diam memperhatikan reaksi Byakuran. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Byakuran bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Err...baiklah, bagaimana kalau Giacinto? Nama untuk laki-laki, meskipun artinya tetap Hyacinth sih..."

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi Byakuran bisa melihat ekspresi senang yang tersirat dari kedua mata bocah di hadapannya—yang baru ia sadari memiliki dua warna berbeda, yang satu merah, dan yang satu biru—dan ia tahu bahwa anak itu setuju dengan nama yang ia berikan.

"Kalau begitu, Giacinto...sampai bertemu besok!"

_

* * *

Diary,_

_Aku mendengarnya berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Suaranya indah sekali._

_Dan, meskipun ia menolak memberitahuku nama aslinya, aku akan memanggilnya Giacinto. Bunga hyacinth yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Nama yang pas, bukan?_

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Byakuran bergegas membereskan buku dan tasnya. Ia harus sekolah hari itu, tapi hal tersebut tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera bertemu dengan anak itu—Giacinto. Teman-temannya yang melihat tingkah laku tak wajar Byakuran tentu saja heran.

"Byakuran-kun, kau buru-buru sekali."

"Ya! Aku harus cepat! 20 menit lagi Giacinto akan datang ke ladang itu!"

"Gia siapa?"

"Giacinto. Anak berambut biru dan bermata merah dan biru yang kutemui di ladang hyacinth di dekat sini," Byakuran terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Oh...maksudmu anak dari keluarga Estraneo itu?"

"Hati-hatilah Byakuran-kun...sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu akrab dengannya. Kudengar keluarganya itu mafia."

Byakuran berhenti sebelum ia sempat keluar dari ruang kelasnya. "Mafia?"

"Ya. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan kotor dan jahat...katanya mereka juga suka menyiksa orang lain, bahkan anak mereka sendiri."

Byakuran berhenti. 'Mungkin karena itu Giacinto tidak suka ketika kusentuh?', pikirnya. Yah, apapun perkataan orang, ia tahu bahwa bocah yang disukainya itu anak yang baik. Dan karena rasa cintanya, ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk membuatnya tersenyum—hal yang tak pernah ia lihat dari anak itu sebelumnya.

Maka, ia segera berlari ke arah ladang itu, membawa serta tas sekolahnya. Ia terlihat lega begitu mendapati Giacinto tengah berdiri di tengah ladang hyacinth tersebut, menikmati harum bunga biru yang terbawa angin. Suara gemeresak rumput ketika Byakuran melangkah mendekatinya membuatnya spontan menoleh.

"...Kau terlambat."

Byakuran hanya tertawa pelan. "Maaf, tadi aku sedikit tertahan di sekolah."

"...Sekolah?"

"Yup!"

"Apa itu...sekolah?"

Bocah berambut putih itu mengerjap.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu sekolah?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Umm...itu tempat di mana kamu belajar banyak hal, seperti berhitung..." Byakuran menggaruk tengkuknya. "Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu tentang hal itu?"

Ia kembali menggeleng.

Byakuran menatap bocah di hadapannya. Apa ucapan teman-temannya benar? Kalau memang keluarga Giacinto melakukan pekerjaan jahat dan berbahaya serta menyiksa anak-anak mereka sendiri...apa itu berarti Giacinto juga ikut disiksa? Apa itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa tersenyum? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan di benak Byakuran, menumbuhkan rasa simpati terhadap bocah cantik berambut biru itu.

Namun sayang, lamunannya terpecah ketika dua orang dewasa muncul entah darimana. Mereka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi mata mereka. Byakuran menyadari bahwa Giacinto terlihat sedikit gemetaran dan terkejut ketika melihat mereka.

"Sudah waktunya. Kau harus kembali."

Giacinto tampak sedikit bimbang, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka. Byakuran Cuma bisa diam memperhatikan, bingung tentang apa yang terjadi. Salah satu dari orang dewasa itu meliriknya, sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan Giacinto agar segera berdiri di sisi mereka.

"Gia—!"

"Kau tidak boleh berteman dengan anak seperti dia."

Sepasang mata lembayung itu melebar mendengar pernyataan orang tak dikenal tersebut. Ia baru saja akan angkat bicara untuk protes ketika menyadari ekspresi sedih di wajah Giacinta, yang membuatnya terdiam terpaku. Ia serasa tak bisa bergerak, dan terpaksa membiarkan bocah berambut biru itu dibawa oleh kedua orang dewasa misterius tersebut.

_

* * *

Diary,_

_Saat aku menemui Giacinto hari ini, dua orang tak dikenal membawanya pergi. Siapa mereka? Apa mereka orang-orang dari keluarga Estraneo?_

* * *

Hari berikutnya Byakuran menunggu agak lama di lading hyacinth itu. Ketika ia mulai khawatir dan menduga hal buruk terjadi pada Giacinto, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Ah...Gia!"

Bocah berambut biru itu berjalan timpang ke arah Byakuran. Ia baru saja melangkahkan satu kaki ke atas kumpulan hyacinth itu ketika tubuhnya jatuh dengan bunyi debum keras.

"Giacinto!"

Byakuran segera mendekati Giacinto yang terbaring. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat wajah pucat bocah itu yang seperti menahan sakit.

"Gia! Gia, kamu kenapa?! Apa yang sakit?!"

Giacinto gemetar sedikit ketika ia mencoba menggeleng. Tapi Byakuran tidak bodoh. Ia memeriksa tubuh Giacinto yang dibalut kaus putih besar, baju yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu. Saat itulah bocah berambut putih itu menyadari bahwa darah mengalir turun di kaki Giacinto.

"Gia! Ada darah keluar ke kakimu!"

Byakuran hampir menyibak kaus Giacinto agar bisa memeriksanya lebih lanjut ketika anak itu menahan tangannya. Giacinto menggeleng, berbisik lemah, "Tidak...apa. Aku sudah...biasa."

"Tetap saja! Ini namanya kekerasan seksual!"

"Kekerasan...apa?"

Byakuran menggaruk kepalanya dalam panik. "Nanti kujelaskan! Ayo kita ke rumahku! Aku akan merawatmu!"

"...Kenapa...?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau...bersikap baik padaku...?"

"Kenapa? Ya karena..." pipinya memerah seraya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "karena aku suka padamu! Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongmu—untuk membuatmu bahagia! Sudah sewajarnya manusia melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat orang yang disukainya bahagia!"

Giacinto menatap sepasang mata berwarna lembayung itu. "Aku...juga ingin melakukan sesuatu...untuk melindungimu. Tapi...aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku...?"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Dan itu membuat Byakuran tersenyum bahagia.

"Gia...tatap mataku."

Ia melakukan seperti yang ia perintahkan. Sepasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap dirinya. Byakuran, masih tersenyum damai, mengangkat Giacinto, memeluknya.

"Percayalah padaku. Kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akan selalu di sini, memberimu kekuatan dan keberanian. Karena itu...bertahanlah, dan aku akan menyiapkan sebuah dunia di mana kau bisa hidup bahagia, karena aku menyukaimu. Aku bersumpah, dan saat hal itu terwujud..."

"...Saat hal itu terwujud...?"

Byakuran melepaskan pelukannya, sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Giacinto yang lembut.

"...bersumpahlah bahwa kau menyukaiku, dan bersedia untuk hidup bersama denganku."

_

* * *

Diary,_

_Aku dan Gia bersumpah untuk masa depan kami berdua._

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Bulan demi bulan, bahkan tahun demi tahun mereka lalui. Byakuran terus menemui Giacinto di padang bunga hyacinth itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Byakuran akan menceritakan apa-apa saja yang ia alami, dan Giacinto akan diam mendengarkan, terkadang tersenyum jika ia merasa bahwa hal yang diceritakan oleh teman berambut putihnya itu lucu.

"Gia," bisik Byakuran seraya membelai lembut rambut biru pemuda di hadapannya. "Maaf ya, kau harus menunggu lebih lama."

Giacinto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa."

Lelaki berambut putih itu tersenyum dan mengecup kening Giacinto. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup lama sejak janji itu dibuat, tapi sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengubah kehidupan pemuda yang disukainya itu. Tiap hari ada saja luka baru di tubuh Giacinto akibat dari siksaan yang diterima dari orang tuanya. Ingin rasanya ia membawanya kabur dari kota itu, negara itu...sebisa mungkin menghindari keluarga mafia Estraneo. Tapi apa daya, meskipun mereka lakukan itu, mereka akan segera ditangkap dan dibunuh.

"Hei," suara Giacinto memecahkan lamunan Byakuran. "Kau...tidak mau menanyakan namaku yang sesungguhnya?"

"Eeh...tidak usah. Aku sudah terlanjur suka memanggilmu Giacinto."

"...Begitu," entah kenapa, pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih..."

Mereka kembali tertawa, bercanda, menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk bercengkerama di hari itu. Saat Byakuran berjalan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya—rumah miliknya sendiri, yang ia sewa untuk ditinggalinya sendiri setelah ia lulus sekolah—ia melihat seseorang berdiri di balik pagar rumahnya. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih, meskipun wajahnya terhalangi rimbun semak di halaman rumahnya.

Ia menghampiri orang tak dikenal itu dan menyapanya hati-hati. "Maaf, ada urusan apa ya?"

Ketika orang itu berbalik menghadapnya, kedua mata berwarna lembayung itu bertemu dengan pasangan identiknya. Wajah Byakuran memucat, merasa horor ketika ia memandang refleksi sempurna dirinya. Oke, tidak terlalu sempurna karena sang refleksi terlihat sedikit lebih muda darinya dan memiliki rambut yang lebih pendek dan lebih jabrik darinya, tapi tetap saja mereka terlihat mirip satu sama lain.

Kembarannya itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Byakuran semakin bergidik menatapnya. "Fufufu~ tidak usah kaget atau khawatir...diriku dari dunia ini," ujarnya dengan suara manis.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi...kau adalah diriku dari dunia ini," ia menjelaskan. "Kau tentunya tidak mengira bahwa hanya ada satu dunia, bukan? Ada yang dinamakan dunia paralel, atau dimensi lain, aku hidup. Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau. Karena itu, tak usah heran jika kita tampak mirip satu sama lain."

Hening sejenak sementara Byakuran yang lebih tua mencoba mencerna kalimat dirinya yang berasal dari dunia lain. Mata lembayungnya kembali menatap kembarannya itu, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menghela napas berat.

"Lalu...kenapa kau bisa di sini dan apa tujuanmu menemuiku?"

Byakuran yang satunya tersenyum seperti rubah, menjawab pertanyaan dirinya yang lain dengan tenang. "Sederhana saja. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah dari duniaku."

"Dan apakah aku akan mendapatkan sebuah keuntungan dengan menolongmu?"

"Fufu~ tentu saja...aku juga akan menolongmu—mengabulkan satu permintaan darimu."

Byakuran tertegun. Apakah ia bisa dipercaya? Orang yang dengan mudahnya menyetujui dan meminta tolong akan suatu hal pada pertemuan pertama mereka? Tapi kalau dipikir lagi...mereka orang yang sama, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya mempercayai dirimu yang satu lagi. Tapi...tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benak Byakuran ketika ia menimbang-nimbang perkataan kembarannya itu.

"Kau tidak harus memikirkannya sekarang," Byakuran yang lebih muda tersenyum. "Sampai kau memutuskan apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan tinggal di sini dan menunggu jawabanmu."

"A-apa?! Kau ingin tinggal denganku?!"

"Ya~ tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Anggap saja tinggal dengan saudara kembarmu sendiri...fufu~"

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Byakuran melangkah pelan menuju ladang hyacinth. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Giacinto atau tidak. Di satu sisi, mungkin Giacinto bisa memberikannya sebuah ide atau menyemangatinya mengenai hal ini, namun di sisi lain, ia takut Giacinto akan bereaksi berlebihan jika tahu bahwa ia harus pergi ke dunia lain, seperti tawaran dirinya yang lebih muda kemarin.

Angin berhembus kencang, memaksa Byakuran untuk menutup matanya ketika puluhan kelopak hyacinth berterbangan terbawa angin. Begitu badai kelopak itu mereda, ia melihat Giacinto, duduk menungguinya di tengah ladang seperti biasa. Ia sedang merangkai beberapa tangkai hyacinth menjadi mahkota bunga. Melihat hal itu, Byakuran tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Gia~!"

Giacinto menoleh sedikit dan menyunggingkan satu senyum manis, yang membuat jantung Byakuran berdetak dua kali lebih cepat—sama seperti saat pertama kali keduanya bertemu. Namun, ia mengernyit ketika melihat lebam biru di pipi pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

"Gia...pipimu kenapa?" tanya Byakuran panik seraya mendekati Giacinto.

"Tidak apa...mereka menamparku terlalu keras. Itu saja..."

Semangat di mata lembayung itu makin meredup. Ia semakin kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Seandainya ia bisa, ia akan selalu berada di samping Giacinto, agar orang-orang biadab itu tidak bisa melukai pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

"...Gia?"

"Hmm...?"

"Seandainya...seandainya tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan suatu kekuatan yang bisa membuatku membebaskanmu...bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kedua bola mata berwarna berbeda itu menatap lekat-lekat lelaki berambut putih di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan senang."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Keinginan terbesarku adalah bisa lepas dari cengkeraman orang-orang itu, dan...bisa melindungimu. Karena aku...sudah menerima keberanian darimu."

Byakuran tertegun mendengar kalimat tersebut. Giacinto masih memegang teguh ucapannya. Ia spontan menarik pemuda berambut biru itu ke dalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya agar mereka bisa saling membagi keberanian satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih, Gia...aku pasti akan mewujudkan cita-cita kita."

"...Ya."

"..."

"..."

"...Gia?"

"...Ya?"

"Sudah dong pelukannya, sesak nih..."

Meskipun ia bergerak untuk melonggarkan pelukannya, namun Giacinto belum melepaskan Byakuran seutuhnya. "Tidak..."

"Hmm? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Entah kenapa...aku mendapat firasat bahwa aku tidak bisa menemuimu besok."

"Masa' sih? Bukannya kamu bilang kalau tiap hari pada jam segini orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkan rumah?"

"...Entahlah..."

Byakuran hanya tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut biru nan lembut itu pelan, mengecup dahi Giacinto sambil menggumam pasti, "Tenang saja...aku akan ada di sini, menemanimu, memberimu kekuatan..."

.

.

.

.

Byakuran terjaga dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling. Diam sejenak sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu. Benar saja—kembarannya yang lebih muda itu tidak ada di sana. Byakuran dari dunia lainnya telah menghilang entah ke mana, meninggalkan sebuah memo kecil di atas sofa di ruang tamu bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar untuk melanjutkan tugasnya di dunianya sendiri.

Byakuran menghela napas panjang, sedikit kesal. Padahal baru saja ia akan menyampaikan keinginannya, namun orang yang dimaksud sudah pulang ke dunianya sendiri karena ada urusan. Kalau tahu begini, dari awal saja ia katakan keinginannya.

Usai kerja, seperti biasa pemuda berambut putih itu pergi mengunjungi ladang hyacinth. Hari ini dia bahkan membawa hadiah—hanya gateau chocolate yang ia beli dengan gajinya sendiri, tapi sudah cukup membuat Giacinto tersenyum manis sekali—untuknya. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak lama, ia harus menunggu pemuda itu datang.

"Gia...lama sekali," gumamnya sambil merebahkan diri di atas hamparan bunga biru tersebut. "Apa keluarganya itu belum pergi ya?"

"Sayang sekali, tampaknya dia tidak bisa datang."

Byakuran spontan bangkit ke posisi duduk dan melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengenalinya sebagai salah satu dari orang-orang Estraneo.

"Kau...apa maksudmu Gia tidak bisa datang?! Kalian apakan dia?!" bentak Byakuran penuh emosi.

Lelaki di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum jahat. "Kami merasa sudah cukup membiarkan kalian bertemu satu sama lain. Anak itu—yang kau panggil Giacinto, benar, bukan?—sudah cukup dewasa dan sudah tidak kami butuhkan lagi, jadi kami berniat menjualnya. Namun, di luar dugaan, anak itu berontak cukup hebat. Kami lumayan kewalahan dan terpaksa membiusnya. Lalu," pria itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke hadapan Byakuran, "kami pikir menunjukan jasadmu ke hadapannya akan membuatnya cukup tenang...benar, bukan?"

Byakuran tersentak kaget. Apakah dia akan mati di sini? Tidak...dia tidak mau mati! Dia belum berhasil sedikitpun mengubah dunia ini ke arah yang lebih baik...Dia menolak untuk mati, sebelum Giacinta bisa hidup dengan damai di atas permukaan bumi ini.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi...aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku yang satu lagi dihabisi sebelum waktunya."

Keduanya terkejut mendengar suara tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, sang mafia jatuh tersungkur di atas hamparan hyacinth, darahnya mengotori kelopak-kelopak indah hyacinth. Byakuran mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Berdiri di hadapannya adalah dirinya dari dunia lain, dengan semacam panah darts di antara jemarinya. Salah satu dari panah tersebut menancap di belakang leher sang mafia Estraneo, sukses membuat nyawanya melayang.

Byakuran yang lebih muda itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Hmm...baru saja aku kembali, tahu-tahu kau sudah diserang mafia kelas teri macam dia," ledeknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Byakuran yang lebih tua, menghiraukan cemoohan kembarannya itu. "Hei, kau janji jika kau mau mengabulkan satu permintaanku, aku harus ikut denganmu, 'kan?"

"Fufu~ tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu...dengarkan permintaanku."

.

.

.

PLAK!

Sebuah tampara keras kembali mendarat di atas kulit putih pucatnya, membuat lebam di pipinya menghitam. Giacinto jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai dingin itu. Di sekelilingnya, sekitar sepuluh anggota keluarganya sendiri berdiri mengitarinya, memasang tampang jijik ketika melihat pemuda itu gemetar hebat sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

"Memalukan," salah satu dari mereka mengeluh. "Salah satu calon penerus Estraneo famiglia, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Giacinto menatap lantai di bawahnya. Ya, meskipun dia terlahir di dalam keluarga mafia, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi sasaran pelampiasan stress bagi orang tuanya dan juga anggota keluarganya yang lain. Setiap hari hanya seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya keluarga atau kebahagiaan, kecuali ketika ia bersama Byakuran.

Ia menjerit kesakitan ketika ia merasakan rambutnya ditarik keras, wajahnya bertatapan dengan salah satu dari mereka. "Tapi tenanglah...kau juga bisa sedikit berguna...untuk menghasilkan uang."

"Ha! Dengan wajahmu yang manis pasti kau akan laris di rumah bordir atau semacamnya," tambah yang lain, membuat mereka semua tertawa.

Giacinto mencoba meronta, melepaskan diri dari genggaman orang-orang itu. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya tamparan, lagi dan lagi. Ia ingin bertemu Byakuran. Pemuda berambut putih itu pasti menunggunya di padang hyacinth...entah sudah lewat berapa jam sejak waktu janjian mereka.

"Fufu...kusarankan kalian untuk melepaskan anak itu, tuan-tuan."

Orang-orang yang mengelilingnya tersentak kaget. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mereka, dan menemukan salah satu jendela ruangan tersebut terbuka. Di atas bingkai jendela itu duduk seseorang berpakaian serba putih. Giacinto tidak menghiraukannya. Pikirannya kalut, memikirkan cara agar ia lolos dari orang-orang itu dan menemui Byakuran. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa darah mulai berceceran di lantai di sekitarnya. Darah dari mafia-mafia tersebut.

"Giacinto?"

Saat itulah ia mendongak untuk menatap orang tak dikenal itu. Matanya mengerjap lelah, menangkap sosok seseorang berambut putih jabrik yang tampak familiar.

"Bya...ku...ran?"

"Fufu..."

Giacinto merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dari lantai dingin itu, nyaman berada dalam rengkuhan penyelamat jiwanya. Ia membiarkan matanya terpejam, menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan lelaki misterius itu.

.

.

.

"...to..."

Ia mendengar suara memanggilnya.

"...cinto..."

Matanya mulai terbuka perlahan, berat namun ia tetap mencoba untuk bangun.

"Giacinto!"

Dan ia langsung mengenali suara tersebut. Byakuran dari dunia ini memandanginya dengan wajah khawatir. Giacinto tersenyum. Tangan kurusnya mencoba meraih wajah lelaki yang disayanginya. "...Hei..."

"Gia, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa dengar aku, 'kan?"

"...Ya..."

Byakuran menghela napas lega. Keduanya kini berada di padang hyacinth, tempat favorit mereka. Byakuran membiarkan Giacinto duduk di pangkuannya. Plester dan perban menutupi luka-luka yang ditinggalkan oleh mafia-mafia Estraneo tersebut, tentunya hasil balutan Byakuran.

Giacinto mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia ditangkap oleh anggota keluarganya sendiri. Ia terpaksa tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah untuk menemui Byakuran. Tapi ditengah-tengah sesi penyiksaan, seseorang memasuki mansion Estraneo, dan orang itu memiliki figur yang mirip dengan Byakuran...atau itu memang Byakuran?

"Fufu~ apa tuan putrimu sudah sadar?"

Byakuran mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Ya. Terima kasih sudah menolong Gia."

Bingung, Giacinto memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat ke arah yang dimaksud. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan seorang pria berambut putih jabrik berdiri di pinggir ladang hyacinth tersebut. Ia mirip sekali dengan Byakuran, kecuali ia tampak lebih muda, memiliki tato hitam di bawah mata kirinya, dan rambutnya lebih pendek daripada Byakuran yang ia kenal.

"Itu...?"

Byakuran dari dunia lain tersenyum jenaka melihat ekspresi pemuda berambut biru itu. "Salam kenal, Giacinto. Aku Byakuran dari dunia paralel yang lain. Sederhananya, aku adalah orang yang sama dengan pacarmu itu, hanya saja aku berasal dari dimensi lain."

Giacinto mengangguk dalam diam. Ekspresinya menyiratkan rasa terima kasih, yang tak bisa ia ucapkan karena ia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Byakuran yang lebih muda itu berjalan mendekati mereka dan menepuk pundak dirinya yang lebih tua.

"Saatnya kau tepati janjimu."

Byakuran dari dunia itu mengernyit gugup. Ia mendongak menatap kembarannya, wajahnya tak rela. "Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai Gia sembuh? Aku harus...mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya."

Giacinto mengerjap bingung. "...Pisah...?" tangannya menggenggam erat lengan baju Byakuran yang memangkunya. "Kau...akan pergi...?"

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menolongku menyelesaikan suatu urusan di duniaku, kalau aku mengabulkan satu permohonannya. Ia baru saja menggunakan kesempatan itu dan memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari keluargamu yang keji itu."

Spontan saja, pemuda berambut biru itu bangkit ke posisi duduk. Rasa sakitnya tidak ia hiraukan. Kedua mata yang tak sewarna itu menatap mata lembayung Byakuran yang ia sayangi, kemarahannya tersirat. Byakuran hanya tersenyum sedih. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dan memikirkan kalimat perpisahan ketika kembarannya dari dunia paralel lain pergi menyelamatkan lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku," bisiknya lirih, "aku berjanji untuk menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik, agar kau bisa tinggal di dalamnya dengan tenang, tapi...aku hanya bisa meminta kembaranku itu untuk membebaskanmu, dan sekarang...aku harus pergi dengannya. Karena janji adalah janji."

Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berniat menghampiri Byakuran yang sudah mengeluarkan sayapnya, ketika tangan lemah Giacinto menarik pinggiran celana panjangnya, menahannya untuk pergi. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang, dan Byakuran terlihat sedikit kaget ketika setetes air mata mengalir dari mata birunya.

"Jangan pergi!" ratapnya, "Aku tidak keberatan kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu saat itu. Bahkan, aku tidak peduli kau bisa mewujudkannya atau tidak, karena kau sudah membuatku menyukaimu, menginginkan agar kita bisa hidup bersama! Aku tidak butuh yang lain, kecuali kamu..."

Byakuran terkesima mendengar penuturan pemuda Estraneo itu. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk, menarik Giacinto ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Giacinto yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Sementara itu, Byakuran dari dunia paralel menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca, seakan-akan ia mempertimbangkan sesuatu hal. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum licik, ia melangkah mendekati sepasang kekasih itu, membuat Giacinto waspada dan mencengkeram punggung lelaki berambut putih yang masih memeluknya tersebut lebih erat.

"Tenanglah," Byakuran muda tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kutawarkan sebuah perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian...?" keduanya mengangkat alis mereka, bingung.

"Tepat. Biarkan kekasihmu ini pergi untuk menolongku, dan setelah selesai, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Bagaimana?"

Byakuran dan Giacinto saling menatap. Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda berambut biru itu takut dan ragu, namun ketika lelaki di hadapannya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di dahinya, ia menjadi sedikit tenang dan mengangguk setuju. "...Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Fufu~ kalau begitu, mari kita berangkat sekarang."

Byakuran berdiri, menyerahkan kunci rumahnya kepada Giacinto yang masih terduduk di atas ladang hyacinth. "Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Pakai saja tabunganku di lemari untuk membeli pakaian dan makanan," jelasnya tenang. "Tunggu aku di sana, oke?"

Giacinto hanya mengangguk pelan, memandang dalam diam Byakuran yang berdiri di dekat kembaran bersayapnya. Keduanya mengenggam tangan satu sama lain, merasa sedikit canggung karena merasakan sentuhan kulit yang begitu mirip. Satu kepakan sayap membawa mereka berdua melesat meninggalkan tanah, membuat Giacinto terkesiap menatap keajaiban yang terjadi di depan matanya. Namun keterkejutan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena begitu kedua Byakuran itu berubah menjadi titik, terbang jauh menembus langit, tanah disekitarnya terasa bergetar.

Ia spontan berdiri, merasa panik dan ketakutan. Perlahan-lahan, pohon-pohon mulai tumbang, dan tanah-tanah mulai runtuh ke bawah. Giacinto bergidik ngeri begitu matanya melihat ke magma membara yang mengancam akan melelehkannya jika ia jatuh ke dalamnya. Ia mulai mencoba untuk lari, namun daratan itu bergetar semakin keras, dan gravitasi menariknya ke bawah, tenggelam di dalam lautan lava...

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia stabil hari ini."

"Baguslah. Bisa sangat mengerikan jika ia lepas kendali dan pergi dari sini."

"Tapi, bukankah Byakuran dari Gesso itu bilang bahwa ia akan melepaskannya suatu saat?"

"Yah...dia sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan menyerang orang-orang tak berdosa..."

Dan orang-orang Vendicare itu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan sang tahanan yang entah sudah berapa lama terkurung di dalam penjara air itu. Tempat yang pas untuk menahannya, agar ia tidak bisa menggila dan melepaskan kekuatan ekstrimnya kepada sembarang orang.

Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Sepi. Hari inipun, tidak ada siapapun yang berniat menemaninya. Pikirannya terbang ke tempat lain. Ke dunia asalnya. Ke tempat kekasihnya berada...

_

* * *

Diary,_

_..._

_Ah tidak._

_Giacinto..._

* * *

"Apa yang kau baca?"

Byakuran—bukan Byakuran yang mencintai Giacinto, tetapi Byakuran yang memiliki tato di bawah mata kirinya—mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku diary dalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum manis seperti biasa, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya dengan tenang, "Diary masa lalu. Kau mau membacanya, Mukuro-kun?"

"Diary bukanlah hal yang bisa kau perlihatkan kepada orang lain dengan seenaknya," desis Mukuro, sebelah matanya terbalut penutup mata—seperti Chrome, kecuali penutup matanya ini hanyalah penutup mata biasa berwarna putih yang umum dipakai.

"Oh...tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau yang membacanya."

Sang illusionist menghela napas panjang. "Well, aku tidak ada kerjaan. Perlihatkan padaku."

"Fufu~ katakan 'tolong perlihatkan padaku, Byakuran-sama'."

"Kau mau aku membacanya atau tidak?"

"Ah, apakah Mukuro-kun berniat untuk melanggar aturanku?"

Mukuro menggeram, sementara Byakuran tertawa, senang karena ia berhasil menggoda 'mainan'nya itu. Ia memberikan buku diary yang dimaksud, memperhatikan pemuda berambut biru itu dengan seksama sambil mengunyah sebungkus marshmallow dengan rasa khusus. Rasa nanas. Tidak. Hanya bercanda.

.

.

.

"Omong kosong macam apa yang kau buat, hah?"

"Mukuro-kun, tidak baik menyebut buku harian seseorang sebagai omong kosong," tegur Byakuran sabar.

Mukuro melempar buku yang baru saja selesai ia baca ke arah sang pimpinan Millefiore, yang dihindarinya dengan mudah. "Itu memang omong kosong. Apa kau pikir aku tidak menyadari bahwa ciri-ciri anak bernama Giacinto yang ditulis di buku diary itu mirip sekali denganku, hah?"

"Ya, memang Mukuro-kun pas sekali dengan imej hyacinth, keteguhan hati, dan kau memang cantik seperti hyacinth."

Byakuran sekali lagi menghindari barang yang dilempar oleh illusionist bermata sebelah itu, kali ini adalah bantal kursi. "Kau sudah gila."

"Yare...apakah perlu kubuktikan?"

"...? Apa maksudmu—mmph!!!"

Dalam hitungan detik, Byakuran sudah berada di sisi Mukuro dan mengklaim bibirnya. Sang Vongola Mist Guardian terlalu shock untuk bergerak, dan hanya bisa membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh lelaki berambut putih itu. Sekilas, ia seperti pernah merasakan déjà vu, karena kelembutan dan rasa manis marshmallow yang melekat di bibir Byakuran serasa tidak asing lagi baginya. Lelaki posesif itu menghentikan ciuman mereka dan memperlihatkan senyum usilnya.

"Nah, benar 'kan? Kau ingat saat kita berciuman waktu kecil dulu 'kan?"

PLAK!

"Jangan bodoh!" seru pemuda berambut biru itu begitu selesai menampar Byakuran, untuk kemudian berjalan menjauh dari lelaki itu.

Di sisi lain, Byakuran hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya. "Fufu...meskipun mempunyai kekasih yang sama persis dalam hal fisik, ternyata Ghost lebih beruntung daripada aku karena Giacinto tidak sebuas Mukuro-kun...fufufu~"

_

* * *

...aku pasti akan kembali, jadi tunggulah sedikit lagi, oke?_

* * *

Mukuro: ...

Byakuran: *still reading the doujinshi*

Me: ^3^

Mukuro: Benar-benar cerita bodoh yang endingnya tidak jelas...

Me: Σ (˚Д ˚;;) Mukuro-kun jahat!

Mukuro: kufufu...memang!（六∀・）Ψ

Me: T^T Siel-huuunnnyyyyyyy!!! Mukuro-kun jahat sama akuuuu!!! T^T

Rasiel: Ushishishi~ siapa yang berani bikin mio regina sedih? *ngeluarin Pipistrelli Tempesta*

Mukuro: kufufu~ sini kalau berani... （六∀・）Ψ

Byakuran: fufufu~ *melototin adegan kisu*

Me: ......... *sweatdrop* uh...review?


End file.
